Dear Diary
by Pandora DeMarko
Summary: Draco's diary, kept form his first year to the last. *updated 1.5.02*
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary - by Konoko 

_______

_Rating: PG13 - R. For strong language and sexual content._

_Author's Notes: Aite. This is a Harry Potter fanfic, so that means that I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter's universe. (Can ya tell I'm not very good at these?) Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowing! I just wrote a fic. But the characters Christian Hawk and Raven Wintercraft belong to me, because I made them up! ^.~  
  
If I get anything wrong in the 'timeline' of this fic, could you please tell me so I can fix it? Because I don't own any of the books. Thanks. ^-^  
Also if this doesn't sound British enough that's because I'm American._

_______

_**Chapter One** - First Entry_

_______

August 31st, 1991 

I don't know why I'm even writing in this book except for the fact that my mother told...er...threatened me to write. If I didn't she said that I wouldn't get a new broomstick. Father said keeping a diary was for weak and forgetful men.

Anyway, this is my diary so I guess I should write about myself. My name is Draco Malfoy and I have just turned 11 years of age. Tomorrow I will be sent off to attend my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm excited. And I hear that the famous Harry Potter will be there this year as well. I hope he will be my friend.

- Draco

_______

September 1st, 1991 

This has been a rather good but depressing day. I'll start at the beginning.

Mother, Father and I arrived early at Platform 93/4 so my trunk would be sure to get on the train and I would get a good seat. Half an hour later the train took off and I, with my new 'friends' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Golye, set off to find Harry Potter.

I had already met Potter in Diagon Alley. We were both getting fitted for our new Hogwarts robes. He gave me the cold shoulder, stupid git.

Anyways, back to the train. Crabbe, Goyle and I looked through compartment after compartment, but finally we came to one near the rear of the train. Potter was there along with a Weasley.

I walked in, Cra (uh oh, someone's at the door, better hid this.)

- Draco

_______

September 2nd, 1991 

Sorry about last night. Professor Snape wanted to make sure we understood the rules. Father has told me about him. He used to be a Death Eater, like Father, only Father still practices the Dark Arts. I don't believe Snape still does.

Anyway, back to yesterday. I walked into the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Potter sat next to the window, Weasley opposite him. They were eating sweets.

I asked Potter if he would be my friend. BUT! Get this! He said no! Well, not exactly, but that what he meant. Then the horrid Weasley git set his rat on Goyle. Bastard.

But at least I don't have to be in the same house a Weasley. You see there's four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.

Slytherin, the house I'm in, is known most for turning out Dark Wizards and Witches.

Hufflepuff claims to be true and just, but most of the gits there are just cowering wussies.

Ravenclaw has all the brainy smart prats. The weak ones are good for threatening to beat up unless they do your homework for you.

Gryffindor, ugh! They're all a bunch of stuck up prisses and prats who think they're sooo much better than everyone else! They're Slytherin's archenemy. Bah! We have Potions with the Gryffindors. Potter's in that house. I have made up my mind. If Potter won't be my friend, then I'll make his life a living hell.

- Draco

_______

September 9th, 1991 

I've been soooooooooo busy! Damn Snape! He gives us too much homework! Let's see, this is my schedule:

Period Class Professor Double  
  
1st Transfiguration M. McGonnagol Gryffindor  
2nd Potions S. Snape Gryffindor  
3rd Herbology S. Sprout Ravenclaw  
4th Flight M. Hooch Gryffindor  
5th D.A.D.A. V. Quriell Hufflepuff  
6th Charms F. Flitwick Gryffindor  
7th Astroogy S. Sinastra Ravenclaw

Four! Four classes with the Gryffindorks! GOD! This is going to drive me mad! insane! mad and insane!!!

- Draco

_______

September 15th, 1991 

This has been an absolutely horrid week! A few days back we were at Flying class learning how to fly on a broomstick, of course I already knew how to fly. But this stupid Gryffindork didn't know a thing about flight. His broom went biserk and he broke his wrist. Madam Hooch had to take him up to Madam Pompfrey, the nurse. The rest of us were left there, unsupervised.

He had dropped a rememberall. I picked it up and taunted Potter to come and get it. He took the bait. He and I did the very thing we were told not to do, fly without supervision.

I raced around, Potter chasing me. I stopped and threw the ball as hard as I could toward the Forbidden Forest.

Potter dove and caught it, nearly breaking his neck. McGonnagol must have seen him, because she came marching out of the castle and took him away. I thought he was going to get detention, but it turns out that he's the youngest Seeker/player to be allowed on a quidditch team in over a century! Unbelievable! I can fly better than he can and he's on the house team!!! I hope Slytherin whips Gryffindor's sorry ass at quidditch!

Oh yes, there's this girl. Her name is Pantasy Parkinson, she's a bitch. She always follows me around and it's annoying the hell out of me!

- Draco

_______

October 5th, 1991 

I feel like a coward. I had this wonderful idea of challening Potter to a Wizard's duel. I did. I told him to meet me in the Trophy room at midnight, but then I thought, what if he wins? Then I'd be humiliated. So, I did the only thing that I could think of to save my ass. I told Flinch, the janitor, that Potter would be in the Trophy room at midnight. I'm such a coward.

- Draco


	2. Christmas from Hell

Dear Diary - by Konoko 

_______

_Rating: PG13 - R. For strong language and sexual content._

_Author's Notes: Aite. This is a Harry Potter fanfic, so that means that I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter's universe. (Can ya tell I'm not very good at these?) Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowing! I just wrote a fic. But the characters Christian Hawk and Raven Wintercraft belong to me, because I made them up! ^.~  
  
If I get anything wrong in the 'timeline' of this fic, could you please tell me so I can fix it? Because I don't own any of the books. Thanks. ^-^  
Also if this doesn't sound British enough that's because I'm American._

_______

_**Chapter Two** - Christmas From Hell_

_______

December 27th, 1991 

This has been the worst holiday of my life. When the sign up sheet for who was staying at Hogwarts for christmas came to me, I passed. I thought spending the holidays at hoe would be much more pleasant that at the castle, how wrong I was.

Father had decided to pick me up. We traveled back home by floo-powder. Mother greeted us in the large stone fireplace in the dinning hall. I was sent to my room to 'unpack', although I didn't need to.

Later I was informed that the family was coming over to our mansion instead of Aunt Nasari and Uncle Charles'. I was also told that we would be going shopping the next day. How exciting. Not. The only time I like to go shopping is when Father takes me to Knockturn Alley. Diagon Alley is just to boring and normal. So, next day. Get up, get dressed, gel my hair, eat breakfast, use floo-powder and poof, Diagon Alley. We shopped nothing exciting enough to write about.

Christmas Eve. The family is all here, Uncle Charles, Aunt Nasari, Uncle Solador, Aunt Rose, Elizabeth, Gabrielle, Brittany, Lawrence, Draken and the rest. We ate dinner and opened one present, as it's family tradition to do so.

My cousins, Lawrence and Shane, and my brother, Draken, were all to stay in my room. In age order from oldest to youngest: Draken 21, Shane 17, Lawrence 14, and me, Draco 11. It was hell having to share a room.

After we had eaten and opened a gift, the four of us headed up the two flights of stairs to my room. Doby, the house-elf, had brought up three extra beds. But Draken had decided to sleep in his girlfriend Brittany's room. Now the thing about Shane and Lawrence is, they share a brain and they're practical jokers, just like Fred and George Weasley, only Shane and Lawrence aren't twins. They decided to have a little fun with me.

First they put a full-body-bind spell on me then they turned my hair PINK!!! The most putrid shade you've ever seen! Then they tossed me around the room with a spell that they had learned in Charms class at Durmstrang. One of the monsters threw me over the mantelpiece making me slam into the mirror that hung there! Needless to say I was cu and knocked out. Those frigit bitches didn't even get in trouble! Fuck them!

Draken changed my hair back to normal, but there's still a slight tint.

Christmas day went pretty well, but it was dinner that was terrifying.

Aunt Birtha had decided to make a supprise visit. She brought loads of presents like she always does. Well, there's a lot of things about Aunt Birtha that disturb me, her name, her weight (looks like she weighs 1,000 pounds!), the was she dresses, when she pinches my cheek and squeals, "Oh! Lookie at my Draco-pie! Lookie at how handsome he's gotten! Ahh-boo-boo-boo!!! Ahh-boo-boo-boo!!" But the thing that I dislike most about her is how she is always giving Father reasons to give up the Dark Arts! Hell! She's giving the whole family reasons! The Dark Arts run in our blood and history and I damn won't stop learning/using them!!!!

So, we were all sitting 'round the great dinning table. Father said Grace and we began to eat. Uncle Solador, being the git he is, was trying to talk Father into investing in one of his harebrain get rich quick scams. Mother and Aunt Nasari were fretting over who was wearing the better dress (Mother's was best, blood red silk with little glass drops at the hem and she was wearing her best set of pearls). And Aunt Birtha was drilling information about Potter from me. "What's he like?", "I seriously doubt that he's as handsome and popular as my Draco-pie!", and "What!? He got on the quidditch team and you didn't!? This is outrageous!!!" those were some of the things she said to me.

The rest of dinner went pretty well, but when dessert was served Aunt Birtha got on the subject of how cruel and gruesome the Dark Arts are. And once again she stormed out of the house with all of her luggage, after several pieces of the good china had been broken and food was plastered to the walls and faces.

Well, as you can see I had a wonderful christmas vacation! Ugh! I CAN'T WAIT TO BE BACK AT HOGWARTS!!!

- Draco


End file.
